


30 Days of Nicepants

by dontbeupsettihavespaghetti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbeupsettihavespaghetti/pseuds/dontbeupsettihavespaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge for Nicepants.</p><p>Expect drabbles, but also longer chapters at times. There will definitely be smut at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I decided to do this 30 Day OTP challenge to get out of my rut of not writing, I've been finding it difficult to continue most of my fanfics, so I'm hoping by writing this pretty plotless challenge I can get myself into the groove again. Knowing me, I won't be updating consistently, but if I do I deserve a bloody award.

“Ugh…”

It had been a usual long and tiring shift for Burgerpants, the cat monster serving and flipping Glamburgers™ for twelve hours straight by himself, _without_ a break. Burgerpants couldn’t fathom how his boss got away with such clear abuse...

Then again, his boss _was_ Mettaton.

Burgerpants scoffed to himself, while he puffed on a lit cigarette. The cat monster was leant against the stone wall of the MTT Resort building, still dressed in his greasy and unkempt uniform. It was finally his first break of the day, and Burgerpants already felt exhausted.

 _Another twelve hours to go…_ Burgerpants thought grimly, truly detesting Mettaton for deciding the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium should be open 24 hours a day… with only one member of staff.

Burgerpants sighed heavily, and he couldn’t help but think that Mettaton’s work ethic would kill him, unless he was fired first.

Burgerpants didn’t know which he’d prefer.

As Burgerpants finished the last of his cigarettes, ready to walk back to his doom, a cheery voice broke his dark thoughts.

“Hi Burgy!”

Burgerpants mentally groaned.

He turned to face the chipper face of the Nice Cream Guy, the rabbit was smiling brightly at Burgerpants, while the cat monster stared at him with a slight frown.

He wasn’t that Burgerpants didn’t like the Nice Cream Guy, after all, he _was_ nice.

But the constant happy-go-lucky attitude really grated on Burgerpants, it was hard for him to be around such a positive monster. It made Burgerpants realize how truly unhappy he was.

“Uh, hey.” Burgerpants said flatly, not really having much energy to muster a smile. Nice Cream Guy noticed this, his bright expression turning into concern. Burgerpants hated that expression.

“You don’t seem so energetic today…” Nice Cream Guy said, his smile returning slightly as he spoke. He reached into his pocket to bring out a Nice Cream, offering it to Burgerpants. “Hey, this might help!”

“Uh… I’m fine, really.” Burgerpants said with a slight shake of his head, trying to reject the offer. He wasn’t the biggest fan of cold treats, and considering his current mood, all Burgerpants wanted to do was get back inside and sleep.

“Oh come on Burgy, I wrote a really great message today too!” Nice Cream Guy insisted with a hopeful smile, and Burgerpants found he couldn’t deny him any longer, and took the Nice Cream with sigh.

 _It’s that damn smile…_ Burgerpants thought, and opened the Nice Cream. The Nice Cream Guy waited with bated breath as Burgerpants stared at the note inside the wrapper.

“This is…” Burgerpants began, lost for words. He looked from the drawing to the Nice Cream Guy, frowning even more, finding it hard to be sincere. “…a great one, very funny.”

“Funny?” Nice Cream Guy questioned, sounding nervous. Burgerpants couldn’t understand why. “Burgy, it’s not-“

“Well, is that all?” Burgerpants interrupted him with a manic grin, taken over by his own nerves. Every part of the cat monster was twitching madly. “I should really get back to work now, uh… thanks for the Nice Cream… guy.”

Burgerpants then rushed back inside the resort like his life depended on it, clutching the Nice Cream and the note. The Nice Cream Guy didn’t try to call him back, but held a slightly saddened expression.

“…it not a joke.” Nice Cream Guy finished, shrugging to himself. But rather than letting it get him down, the rabbit monster turned and made his way back to his Hotland stall with a smile. He decided he would be patient, and would plan a much more direct approach next time.

On the other side of the resort doors, Burgerpants was staring at the note with almost creepy intensity. He couldn’t understand why the Nice Cream Guy would think two guys holding hands (who looked awfully similar to them) would be a funny joke.

“That guy is terrible at comedy…” Burgerpants muttered under his breath, and rather than scrunching up the note and binning it as he usually did, he instead pocketed the drawing… not knowing quite why.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter, my internet decided to cut off as soon as I finished writing it. Expect another chapter later tonight.
> 
> Also, I didn't know if it was obvious but these chapters aren't in a proper order, so some chapters may be years after the start of their relationship, or at the beginning. 
> 
> I also decided that NCG's name should be Bluebell, I know other authors have used it before, but I love it so much I can't really see him being called anything else... and you'll have to wait to find out Burgerpants' name ;)

The first time they ever cuddled, was a memory Burgerpants had ingrained in his mind.

Both he and Bluebell had been hanging out in Burgerpants’ apartment, they had just gotten back from a second date spent having a picnic in Waterfall. 

Burgerpants remembered the moment he had crashed on his sofa, entirely spent. Bluebell had went to sit next to him, and didn’t hesitate to wrap his blue arms around the chubby cat monster.

Burgerpants had went completely red, but he didn’t complain, or even make a sound at all. The usually chattering cat monster had went completely silent, feeling surprised by Bluebell’s bold move.

The rabbit monster didn’t seem put off at all, and was content with cuddling Burgerpants while watching some mindless TV.

Bluebell was warm, and his touch was a comforting sensation. Burgerpants couldn’t help but lean against him, letting out a sigh and inhaling the sweet fruity scent that encompassed him. Bluebell had let out an equally relaxed sigh, glancing to Burgerpants every few minutes or so.

Bluebell smile had turned brighter, when he noticed how relaxed Burgerpants was.

It wasn’t very long before Burgerpants had fell asleep, entirely spent from the day. Bluebell smiled even harder, and couldn’t resist from placing a chaste kiss on Burgerpants’ forehead. It was a relief for him to see his new boyfriend so relaxed, as the cat monster always seemed so stressed about something.

“Good night Burgy…” Bluebell had murmured lovingly, leaning back against the sofa cushions in contentment.

Within moments Bluebell had also fallen asleep, the two snoring lightly as they leant against each other. 

 

 

 


	3. Day 3 - Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there goes frequent updates... don't worry though, I will finish this at some point. For whatever reason, I found this chapter really hard/uninspiring...

 

 

“So… what did you want to watch?”

Bluebell turned at Burgerpants’ question, having been in deep concentration with the snack bowl. The rabbit monster shrugged, smiling at Burgerpants.

“I don’t really mind,” Bluebell said brightly, reaching for another potato crisp. “I’ll watch anything. Was there anything you wanted to see?”

“Well, I’ve already seen all these…” Burgerpants mumbled to himself, as he looked through his small movie collection, all of which he found in the Garbage Dump. With a shrug, the cat monster picked up a handful of discs- popping one into the old DVD player.

Not that he would admit it, but Burgerpants felt nervous as he sat beside Bluebell. They had only been officially dating for a week or so now, so everything was very new (and scary).

Burgerpants tried to focus on the television screen, but he found he was not really taking in the movie with how close Bluebell was. Burgerpants tried to calm his breathing, wondering all the way in how he could get away with putting an arm around Bluebell- while looking suave and cool doing so.

However, Bluebell beat him to it.

It was only a few minutes into the movie when Burgerpants felt the couch dip towards him, and a long arm rest comfortably on his shoulders. Burgerpants glanced towards Bluebell, who was looking at him with a shy smile.

“You don’t mind this?” Bluebell asked softly, and Burgerpants gulped.

“N-no,” Burgerpants managed out, immediately feeling embarrassed for how his voice stuttered slightly. Burgerpants swallowed heavily, his smile crazed. “Course’ not.”

With that, Burgerpants leant back against the couch and Bluebell’s arm. He found that despite his nerves, he soon became somewhat comfortable. Comfortable enough to finally focus on the movie, which was a comedy action flick that he had practically memorized.

The rest of the evening was spent with Burgerpants confidently reciting the funny one-liners and jokes to Bluebell, pulling his usual expressive faces.

By the end of the night, Burgerpants had Bluebell howling with laughter.

...the movie forgotten.


End file.
